Not Over Yet
by Animefan1900
Summary: SEQUEL to Siblings. Bladebreakers are all together with new faces: Christian, Sara and Hilary. It has been two months since the incident. But everything chances again. Will Kai lose his siblings again and his friends? Raiting might chance.
1. Fight, Sports and Time

_Hello again. This is sequel to Siblings. I had been writing other story for a while put there has been a few problems. It's resting but I'm going to update it while writing this too. At least trying to. School is BIG problem. Enjoy and have fun._

* * *

Chapter 1: Fight, Sports and Time

* * *

-At the dojo-

"Hey! Come back here!" Tyson yelled and ran after Sara. She had stolen or should it be said that she annoyed Tyson again. She took a piece of cake and Tyson got obviously mad even though cake was meant for everyone.

Suddenly Tyson was tackled to the ground by Ray.

"Take it easy. It wasn't meant only for you. The cake is for all of us", Ray said on top of Tyson's back.

"Yeah, yeah… I know it. It's just… MY FAVORITE!"

"Tyson be quiet. M y ears are ringing!" Hilary yelled. She was Tyson's classmate and met rest of the Bladebreakers about two weeks ago.

"Don't tell me what to do", Tyson showed his tongue. Hilary blushed growling. Sara ran to Hilary whispering to her ear.

"Let me help". Hilary glanced at her nodding. Tyson had turned to Max thinking Hilary wasn't going to anything. But she whispered Sara and asked something from the table. Hilary walked next to Tyson.

"What now girly?"

"Nothing. I just want to give you this", with that she smashed the cake at Tyson's face.

"It's your favorite", Hilary smiled. Tyson turned around but Hilary had already run.

"Come back here!" Tyson raged.

"Why don't we go drink something, Maxie?" Ray sighed. He and Max were watching Hilary's and Tyson's little fight and it was going to wrong way. Max nodded walking next to Ray.

"I need lemonade", Tyson said.

"Don't you think you have enough of sugar?" Max asked.

"It helps me calm down…hops", Tyson was walking backwards so he didn't see where he was going. He pumped to someone falling down on the floor. Tyson sat up. His face was red from falling. They saw Christian at door.

"Did I interrupt something?" he gazed down at Tyson.

"Well kind of but I let it slide", Tyson stood up.

Christian smiled: "Well sorry but I need something to empty stomach. So if you don't mind I walk through here. By the way you have something on your face". He walked to the kitchen. Tyson's face turned red.

"I KNOW THAT!" Tyson yelled.

"Tyson, shut up. Christian didn't do anything", Hilary shouted.

"HE PUSHED ME!"

"YOU PUMPED INTO HIM!"

"NO ONE NEEDS YOUR OPINION!"

"TAKE THAT BACK IDIOT!"

"MAKE ME GIRL!"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE WORTH IT!"

"SHUT UP BOT OF YOU!" Ray raged. Tyson and Hilary growled and turned their backs each other. What's wrong with them? Since they met Hilary, only thing what has happened is fight after fight. Ray rubbed his temples. This was worst then Tyson fighting against that Kai.

"Why are you fighting so much every day?" Max sat down sadly.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" Tyson shouted and left outside slamming the door shut.

"CAUSE YOU ARE MOTHERFUCKER!" Hilary shouted through the door.

"JUST STOP IT GUYS!" Ray shouted even though they didn't hear it. Max remained still sighing.

'This day is going really way', Max thought as he fell back to lie down. Sara had backed away from the fight.

"What now?" Sara squatted down.

"I don't know. Last time it took two days them to calm down and apologize to each other. It's bad that Ray also became angry".

Sara nodded: "I say we go get them and make them play sports".

"Tyson do sports? Are you serious?"

"Moving around helps angry people think", Sara stood up and walked out.

* * *

-In the kitchen-

Christian had made a sandwich to eat. He was listening to Tyson and Hilary fight again. 'Life is so nice every day', Christian thought as he finished his bread. Sara and Max were up to something and Christian planned to leave before their plan is action. When he walked in front of the window and glanced out. Suddenly tree branch moved. He watched closely but no matter how hard he tried he didn't see anything. Christian sighed and closed his eyes. He began to walk towards kitchen door and left outside. While walking beside the tree he put earpieces in his ear and turned on the music. Since he watched where he was walking he didn't notice couple of eyes watching him behind the tree.

* * *

-With Ray-

Tyson is unbelievable. He treats Hilary really badly, like she isn't part of the team. That was only thing what was making him mad.

"Hey Ray", Sara called.

"Sorry about that. I forgot to warn you about Tyson's… attitude. He's nice usually but I don't know what's wrong with him now", Ray replied.

"Don't worry about. If I remember correctly she has only been with us two weeks. I and Christian have been two months and rest of you have been… over a year. It's only natural to fight. Tyson hasn't got used to… more people. But it's something like that".

"Jealousy? I didn't know Tyson would jealous".

"I don't can it be called that but whatever makes sense to you. I have an idea. I think we should go play sports, tennis and badminton without rules. Just hit the ball back and forth".

Ray thought a minute: "It's fine by me. Are you going to get Tyson and Hilary?"

Sara nodded: "Yes. You take everyone and go to the field".

Ray nodded and went to Max who had come out. Sara jogged other side of the house and immediately saw Hilary.

"If you are trying to make me apologize you can forget about it", Hilary hissed.

"Don't be mad at me and I'm not here to do that but I have an idea how you could apologize each other without words".

Hilary watched her. Sara was very different from her brothers. Kai was quiet and little rude sometimes and Christian was secretive. But Sara was happy and seemed to find an answer for everything.

"Tell me".

"We all know that anger can be replaced with happiness quite easily if you allowed it. I was thinking that all of us should go and play tennis or badminton. Without rules since it can cause a fight", Sara smiled.

Hilary didn't want to watch Tyson's face but she knew what Sara was truly thinking. She was trying to make her and Tyson to talk.

"Alright. I don't want to fight every day with useless things. What were we even fighting about?" Hilary replied ashamed.

Sara laughed: "You tried to stop Tyson from yelling to my big bro".

Sara backed away clapping: "Now I have to find Tyson and tell him our small plan".

* * *

-With Tyson-

"Hilary is so stupid! Why did she have to interrupt?" Tyson cursed.

"Maybe because you were shouting at Christian without reason".

Tyson turned and saw Sara smiling. She walked happily towards him. What's wrong with her? How come she is so happy when her brothers are not?

"I don't like Hilary around. She interrupts everything", Tyson complained.

"I say you are too hard on her. I say you should let her in. She is part of your friend zone now".

"I know that but it's difficult when you have two Kai's next to each other".

"Two Kai's? Oh… You mean Christian. My tip is that talk to Kai first and then Christian. It may take years but that is how it goes".

"Because they are Hiwatari family. Rude, most of the times selfish and obviously quiet. Oh… sorry. I can't do anything right. It was fun time when we all had dinner together at the same table, minus Hilary of course".

"To make it happen again you have to patient. That's what mother did".

Tyson glanced at her: "You mother? So, your father was sourpuss but you mother was patient and then… you know".

Sara giggled: "Yes, I know. Now, let's go play tennis or badminton. You have two choices and chance to be friends with Hilary and maybe there is going to be less fighting".

Tyson didn't argue. It was unusual but he had enough fighting. First it was Kai's uncle and then those Finland criminals. Fighting had to stop.

* * *

-After an hour-

"Are everyone here?" Sara asked gazing around.

"Kind of yes and no, your brothers are missing", Ray answered.

"Nothing usual but let's start. There are two fields so two pairs can play at the same time", Sara took the badminton racket.

Hilary, Ray and Tyson also took rackets. It was quiet obvious that Tyson and Hilary were made a pair.

After a while they took a break and sat down. Tyson and Hilary noticed that they enjoyed themselves and it was thanks to Sara. She knew exactly what to say.

* * *

-With Kai&Christian-

Kai was sitting at the park bench alone. He could finally be alone at peace. 'It should be like this all of the time', Kai thought when he noticed Christian walking slowly towards him. Normally Kai didn't care about what others did but something in Christian's eye bothered him. Kai sat up walked to him fast.

"Christian", Kai called. Christian stopped and watched him arrive.

"Others are playing sports. If you don't want to do that stay away from now".

Kai stared at him. Christian didn't watch him to eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Kai moved in front of him.

"Yes. Why it wouldn't be? I'm little tired. That's all. I have to go now", Christian walked past Kai, leaving his younger brother confused.

* * *

-With unknown-

At the dark phone was shaking. Boy pulled it out from pocket and answered: "Yes. A new mission? I'll do it. I'm bored anyway. Bye".

Boy put the phone back and pulled a hood over his head walking away from park. He finally got what he was a waiting for. A new exciting mission with others. This should be fun.

* * *

 _There was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and remember su tell me what do you think, in other words review and favorite :D_


	2. Trouble, Encounter and Friendship over

_Here is chapter 2, Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 2: Trouble, Encounter and Friendship over

* * *

-At the field-

"Why this is so hard?" Tyson tried to hit the tennis ball. They had chanced sport game after an hour.

"It is not THAT hard. You just haven't played it enough", Kenny stated. Tyson sighed and sat down.

"Where is Ray?" Tyson played with the racket.

"He went to get some drinks", Max answered: "And he's back". Everyone turned their faces towards the black haired boy.

"I hope you like these. If you don't, you can go get a new drink by yourself. There was a huge line", Ray put the drinks down at the bench. But to Ray's luck everyone were satisfied. It was so hot. While Sara was drinking she saw Kai walking to them.

"I didn't think you were coming here", Sara giggled.

"Want to play some tennis?" Tyson jumped up running right beside Kai.

"No. I hadn't anything better to do", Kai replied.

"No need to be so grumpy", Tyson chuckled.

"When you were somewhere did you see Christian? I haven't been able to get touch with him", Ray asked.

Kai thought for a moment: "For a while but he had something to do".

"Well if you see him again, could you tell him that I'm sorry or come to dojo that I can apologize?" Tyson asked.

Kai frowned: "What did you do this time?"

"He kind of yelled at him without reason. Oh, you yelled at me too", Hilary remembered.

"I'm sorry about that Hil. Please forgive me", Tyson begged.

"You are forgiven. Technically you already asked it but without words", Hilary added.

Everyone drink the last of their drinks and continued to play. Kai walked to sit down. 'Should I try to find Christian? He acted weird?' Kai thought. It was normal to Hiwatari act like that but Kai still wanted to know what was bothering him. Kai sighed standing up. He noticed Ray watching him leave but didn't stop him. Kai continued to walk away without a word.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked.

"Kai just left somewhere. He looked troubled", Ray turned others.

"Don't worry about it. Kai looks like that way always, doesn't he?" Tyson shouted.

Ray chuckled: "Yes, he does. Well, shall we continue?"

"Yes!" everyone shouted at the same time.

* * *

-With Kai-

After couple of minutes Kai had walked to park again. He didn't know where he was going. Kai gazed forward not really paying any attention. Suddenly he had to stop. There were two boys and one girl standing in front of him. They had smiles on their faces.

"Hey, look at that. It seems we have bumped into someone new", girl said. Kai didn't move but kept his death glare.

"Why don't you take that glare of your face before someone gets hurt", boy warned still smirking.

"Hn, I do what I want", Kai hissed. Who are these guys?

"Wrong answer", boy said back. Then Kai noticed the other boy was nowhere in sight but before he could do anything someone grabbed his hands pulling them back. Immediately Kai began to struggle.

"Let go!" Kai growled and pulled his arms.

"Where are you trying to go? We have to have our fun", boy in front of stepped closer.

"What fun?" Kai cursed. This time he received a punch at his face.

"That kind of fun", he heard an answer. Kai turned his gaze back. He had blood on his lip. And then it started. Boy punched and kicked him at the face and stomach. Kai fell on his knees while other boy had still a grip on his arms. Kai's breathing began to rise when he pulled his arms again but this time managed to get free. Kai rushed towards to hit the boy and was successful. Boy grunted and grabbed Kai's wrist. He pulled Kai around to the ground moving on top of him. Grabbing his other wrist he pinned them above Kai's head. Boy moved his face lower a few inches away from Kai's.

"Isn't this much more comfortable?" boy chuckled again.

"Bastard, get off", Kai struggled to free his hands without avail. The grip was too strong.

"No, I'm not. The fun is just about to start". Kai gritted his teeth.

"I'm not going to say it again. GET OFF!" Kai yelled in top of his lungs and kicked the boy. Boy fell forward. Kai rolled over that now he was on top. But boy didn't go down without a fight. He kicked Kai at the stomach causing him release the kid under him. Quickly they stood up watching each other.

"Nice. You can put up a fight. I'm going to enjoy this", boy laughed.

"What do you want?" Kai asked holding his stomach.

"I suggest that you leave him alone".

Kai turned around and saw Christian who walked next to him.

"Hah, well look who it is. Christian", boy laughed even harder. Kai's eyes widened: 'What? How do they know Christian?' Kai gazed at Christian who just stared at the boy.

"Didn't you hear me? Leave", Christian grunted.

"We will see each other again. Bye", boy waved like a bitch. Boy and girl followed him walking behind the corner. Before Kai could say anything Christian began to leave but Kai ran in front of him.

"What was that about?" Kai asked.

"What?"

"Don't give me that grab. How does that jerk know you?" Kai hissed. He was getting really angry.

Christian only stared back: "That's none of your damn business. Why don't you run to your little friends and leave me alone?"

With that Christian walked past him again and disappeared fast. Kai couldn't move. Something that Christian said made him frozen. What was wrong with Christian so sudden?

* * *

-With the two boys and girl-

"Oh man. Why Christian had to rune everything?" girl complained.

"It was just our bad luck, Anna", taller boy said.

"How many times are you going to say that Nick?" Anna hissed.

"What do you think?" Nick asked.

"It was enjoying to watch you when you were trying to fuck the kid or something", boy answered.

"Shut up Pete", Anna sighed.

"Admitted Anna. You were at least interested", Pete smiled placing hands behind his head.

"You haven't chance a bit".

Nick turned smiling even more widely: "Christian. It's really nice to see you".

"Unfortunately I don't feel the same as you", Christian's voice was very low.

"I sense that you know that kid. Who is he? Someone we know or going to know", Anna stepped next to Christian.

"If you must know, he's my little brother and I don't want you to go near him ever again", Christian threatened.

"I don't think you are any position to intimidate us, Chris", Nick reminded. Christian cursed under his breath.

"You are smart after all. Let me remind you as well that if you don't listen to us, your little brother is in big trouble", Nick smirked. Christian gritted his teeth hard and clenched fists even harder trying to control himself.

"Finally we have something against you. It's making things a much easier", Nick added. He pulled a note from his pocket and pushed in Christian's chest pocket: "Come here at midnight. Don't be late", Nick continued. After that they left with evil smirks on their faces. Christian shut his eyes and raised his hand in front of his eyes. 'Damn it', he hissed.

* * *

-With Tyson and others (minus Kai&Christian)-

"Where are they?" Max asked while watching outside. They had returned to the dojo two hours ago.

"I don't know", Sara placed plates at the table.

"Why are you so worried? Kai and Christian can take care of themselves, no problem", Tyson yawned.

"I have to agree with Sara and Max here. Kai acted a little bit strange earlier", Ray stated.

"What are you talking about?" Kenny wondered.

"Didn't you see it? Something was really bothering Kai today", Ray replied: "And I'm going to find out what".

"Well you can start right away. Kai is coming", Max pointed out. Kai opened the door walking to the diner room when he noticed wondering eyes.

"What?" Kai asked.

"I'm going to ask straight. What's bothering you?" Ray stepped closer. He knew they had to force Kai to talk.

"Nothing. It's not your business", Kai answered right away.

"We don't believe you. Do you think they deserve that treatment from you?" Sara took Ray's side.

"I told you. Nothing's wrong. We may be twins but that doesn't mean I have to tell you everything I think", Kai raised his voice. But Sara didn't back out.

"You really are an idiot. You are right about what you said but you forgot being twins also means that they care about each other and deserve to know what's wrong. And I'm tired of your acting like you are all alone", Sara was standing right in front of Kai.

"Back off. It's enough already that Christian acts weird…" Kai stopped but it was too late.

"What did you say? Christian is acting weird. WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT BEFORE?!" Sara shouted. Kai didn't answer or looked at Sara.

"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sara yelled even louder and grabbed Kai's scarf.

"NOTHING! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THOSE CREEPS ATTACKED ME!" Kai shouted when he realized he didn't again.

"ATTACKED?! SPILL IT! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Sara was out of control and Ray pulled Sara away from Kai who had angry stare. Sara pushed Ray away and gazed Kai the last time.

"Fine. If this is what you want, I leave and I won't come back, MORON!" Sara shouted tears in her eyes and run out pushing Kai out of her way.

"Sara! Wait!" Max tried to shout but too late. Ray couldn't do it anymore. He walked to Kai and punched to stomach and face. Kai fell on the floor looking up.

"What the hell Ray?!" Kai yelled.

"How could you? Sara is your sister and you treat her like trash back. Do you really want to be like you grandfather or uncle?!" Ray raged.

Kai froze. He couldn't move or speak. Then Ray grabbed Kai by his shirt pulling him to his feet.

"DO YOU?!" Ray shouted.

"Ray! Stop it!" Tyson ran to him with Max and pulled Ray away. Kai had weird look at his eyes. It was… fear.

"That's it. I'm going back", Ray finally stated.

"Go back? Where?" Kenny quickly said.

"To China. I'm done here", Ray pulled away from them and also walked almost out when he stopped. Max had grabbed Ray's wrist.

"Let go", Ray hissed.

"Please, don't. We are friends", Max had tears in his eyes which made Ray hesitate.

"Okay. Relax, but… he's leaving", Ray turned his gaze to Kai.

"What?" Kai muttered.

"YOU HEARD ME! OUT!" Ray grabbed Kai by his arms and pushed him to door. Ray opened it and literally threw Kai out. He did it so hard that Kai fell on his stomach.

"And don't come back", Ray smashed the door close.

"What are you doing? Kai has nowhere else to go?" Kenny complained.

"Like Kai would say: I don't care", Ray walked to kitchen.

Tyson didn't say anything. He understood Ray, so he followed Ray to kitchen without complaints.

* * *

-Outside-

Kai was still sitting on the ground staring at the door. Then he stood up with his old cold mask on his face.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Kai shouted loudly and then jogged away from the dojo. After a minute jogging chanced to running. Kai noticed he hold tears back. 'Why is this happening? Nothing makes a sense anymore', Kai thought as he kept running.

* * *

 _I started to feel bad when I wrote this chpater :/ Remember to review and tell me what you think._


	3. Ensures, Meeting and Desperate

_Here is next chapter :)_

* * *

Chapter 3: Ensures, Meeting and Desperate

* * *

-At the dojo-

Hilary was standing next to kitchen door watching Ray and others. No one had said anything about Kai since he left or technically thrown out. She saw that everyone was still mad except Max who was sad. Suddenly front door opened causing them turn their faces. Christian had come back.

"I see something is wrong", Christian said coldly. Ray stood and left without word.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson raged.

"Hmph, don't worry brat. I came here to tell you that I'm leaving. I have business to do", Christin grunted turning his back to them.

"Great! No one needs you anyway. JERK!" Tyson smashed his fist against the table and left running. Hilary sighed when she saw Max crying.

"Hey, everything will work out, somehow. I'm sure off it", Hilary tried to cheer Max up.

"I hope you are right. It hasn't been this difficult before. And if you noticed. All Hiwataris have left the building and will never come back", Max said quietly. Hilary didn't know what to say. This was the reason why Hilary likes Sara. She did always know what to say.

'Is there any way to get everything back to normal? Kai is the reason why this happened. He didn't tell what…" Hilary stopped thinking. Didn't Kai say that he was attacked by someone and Christian was acting weird? But there was no way Kai would speak to her and tell what he knew. Maybe she could ask Christian but she had no idea where he left.

"I'll be right back", Hilary said to Max who didn't seem to care about that. Hilary ran out and immediately gazed around. Christian couldn't have gone far and she was right. He was walking lustily somewhere.

"Christian! Wait!" Hilary yelled running after him. Christian stopped but didn't turn his head.

"What do you want? I don't have time for this", Christian snapped.

"I just wanted to tell you that Sara and Kai had really bad fight causing Sara's leaving and Kai being thrown out. But in the fight Kai said he was attacked and you are acting strange. Everything has gone crazy and I don't know what to do", Hilary spoke. Christian didn't budge. He stood still staring ahead.

"Would you say something?" Hilary asked again. Slowly Christian turned to her and that's when Hilary made her mistake. She looked at Christian eyes. It had same look as Kenshin in show called Rurouni Kenshin in episode 41 when Kenshin defeated the bad guy. Christian had exactly same expression in his eyes.

"I will tell you this only one time. Leave", Christian's voice had changed as well. It was evil. Hilary couldn't move but watched Christian turn and leave.

'What's going on?' Hilary asked herself all over again. There has to be away for her to restore Bladebreakers friendship with Kai and Sara. At least she hoped that.

* * *

-With Sara-

Luckily Sara had rented an apartment and especially didn't have time to tell anyone about it. She had arrived to her new home hour ago and was cooking food. Now she could be alone and didn't have to watch Kai's stupid face. Still she needed to know who had attacked him and specially to know what was wrong with Christian. It could have been easy if Kai had told it but no… He has to be a moron who only thinks himself. Stove alerted and Sara took the soup off it placing it at the table. When she was about sit down to eat doorbell rang. She walked to door opening it. There was tall girl standing.

"How can I help you?" Sara asked trying to sound happy. But she didn't get answer. Sara was about to ask again but girl rushed forward pushing Sara inside and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Sara tried to push the girl off. Girl slammed her hand on Sara's mouth and bent down next to Sara's ear.

"Making sure that Christian doesn't do anything stupid", she whispered. Sara's eyes gazed at the girl widely. What did she mean by that?

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut and follow me? I promise you that you won't get hurt if you do it", girl had icy voice. Sara didn't move when girl moved her hand away to grab tape. She taped it around Sara's head closing the mouth. She stood up pulling Sara up and twisted hands behind Sara's back bounding them too.

"Let's go. Friend is waiting for us", girl grabbed Sara by her elbow and pulled towards the door. Sara didn't know why she didn't protest. Something inside her told that if she did, then Christian or somebody could get hurt. Nobody saw them in the apartment while she was dragged out and pushed in the car. Woman in driver's seat had clearly driving license making her adult or at least older than girl who had dragged Sara out of her apartment.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai had finally stopped running but he didn't know how long he had run. Kai was sitting against the food store's wall. He had pulled his feet against his chest and placed his head on his knees. Many passers-by had asked what's wrong but Kai didn't answer. He said to himself that didn't anyone's help but in middle of his thoughts he said he was wrong about it. He didn't notice a guy walking towards him who suddenly grabbed him and pulled behind the store.

"Let go!" Kai yelled but received a punch in his stomach. Guy pinned him against the wall placing hand over Kai's mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut. I'm just here to deliver a message", guy said. Kai observed him. He couldn't be just than 17-years-old.

"I have a job for you. If you refuse, you won't see your little sis ever again", guy spoke. Kai's eyes widened. He had Sara? Kai began to struggle but guy pinned him harder.

"No, don't. You don't want to fight against me. My friend is with her and I can tell my friend right away to shoot her. Do you want that?" guy whispered. Kai immediately stopped but glared at the guy angrily.

"Only thing you have to do is steal this and bring it to me", guy pulled a paper where was picture of a little box.

"There is address where you can find it but you have to be careful not to get caught by the police. Don't worry about what's in the box. Leave it to me. Now, do you accept?" guy asked. Kai growled behind the hand but nodded. No matter how annoying Sara was Kai didn't want to lose his family again like he lost his friends couple hours ago. Guy let go off his mouth and put the paper in Kai's pocket.

"When you have the box, call the number which is at the top of the paper", guy backed away and left. Kai leaned against the wall recovering from the small shock. He pulled the paper out looking at the address. How the hell he could steal this fucking box? What was it anyway? Many questions began to appear in his mind. Kai took his phone and wrote address in the navigator. That's was when he got a new surprise.

'No wonder that guy talked about police. That place his heavily guarded", Kai thought. The place was Japan's international factory where government made weapons.

'And that guy assumes me to steal something from there", Kai cursed but he had to try. Sara's life was on a line.

'Sara had right to get mad at me. I was the one who didn't accept that she had right to know. She was just worried. I'm idiot', Kai thought as he run to right direction.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

Ray was in his room. He hadn't come out after Christian was back.

'What am I doing? I don't understand it. I always knew what kind of person Kai is but still I lost my cool or patient. Sara was pushing Kai too far but Kai himself was also a part of reason the fight. But I did the worst. I THREW Kai out knowing he didn't have anywhere to go. How stupid I can be?" Ray began to cry. He hasn't felt this bad for ages. Then door opened and Hilary came inside.

"Ray, I need to tell you something. When Christian left I went after him and…" Hilary started but Ray stopped her.

"Why? Did you think he could do something?" Ray turned around after drying his eyes.

"I don't know but Kai was right about him. He has changed", Hilary talked fast.

"What do you mean? Changed how?" Ray asked standing up.

"His eyes were evil. Like he was possessed", Hilary was shaking. Ray had forgotten everything what he thought a while ago.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. I couldn't move when I was his eyes. I'm still shivering".

"Go get some tea or something. I think of something", Ray said while he left. He run downstairs where others were.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked.

"It looks like that Hilary went after Christian and when she came back, she told me that Kai was right about one thing", Ray said. Tyson tensed up after hearing Kai's name.

"About what?" Kenny asked.

"Something's wrong with Christian. Hilary said his eyes looked evil", Ray explained.

"What do you care? They all left", Tyson stated.

"Maybe but we all were a part of it. I threw Kai out without reason. True, he was mean to Sara but she was right as well. I don't need to remind you what happened back then", Ray said.

"But we can't do anything. We don't know where Christian or anyone else is", Max was half smiling but still worried. He was right thought. They couldn't do anything else but try to find them it was useless. When Hiwatari disappears they can't be found so easily. Only thing was to wait and in this case hope they will meet them outside.

* * *

-With Christian-

He was finally in front of the house where he was 'asked' to come. And he was right in time since Nick was standing at the door smiling.

"I told you we would meet again. Everyone is waiting you", Nick nodded towards the door. Christian didn't say anything but walked to door past him. They walked towards the huge door and stepped inside. Immediately he recognized others. There was eleven people plus he and Nick. "It nice to have you back Chris", man said. Voice belonged to 39-year-old Mark Harrison and he was everyone's boss.

"Why do you need him anyway? He betrayed us", woman next to Harrison asked.

"Take it easy Klara. I let him leave. He didn't betray us. Chris only wanted a time to his own things", Harrison replied drinking vine.

'Klara Harrison was boss' only two years younger sister', Christian thought. She always wanted to get rid of Christian, because he was in always Mark's sight.

"Whatever. What do you want?" Christian had lost his patient but kept his cool.

"Don't forget. You are still a part of our group and it means that I'm your boss also. I let that slide but don't speak again without permission. Clear?" Mr. Harrison smirked.

Christian nodded but still something was really off. He clearly has something what made Christian so uneasy.

"This is your assignment. When we get a missing computer virus Michael installs it in this small device and then you come in Chris. Your job is to install this worldwide computer which is connected to every computer powerful people own", Mr. Harrison chuckled: "Any questions?"

"Only one. What makes you think I do it? Last time I checked I haven't done any job for you in many years", Christian spoke.

"I thought you would ask that. That's way I took precaution", Mr. Harrison smirked as he pulled a picture from his pocket and turned it around. There was Sara bound and gagged. She also had blindfold over her eyes. Christian clenched his fists and frowned.

"Fine", Christian finally said but it came with angry voice.

"It looks like you do have a weak spot. John and Rick comes with you to make sure you do your job right", Mr. Harrison continued: "The rest of you continue according to plan". Christian sighed and watched Rick and John. 38-year-old Rick Cooper was Mr. Harrison's favorite bomb maker. He never makes mistakes and is very talented and clever which is why he's the most dangerous man after Mr. Harrison. 37-year-old John Tanner also bomb maker and is always Rick's partner in jobs. He didn't have same cold look in his eyes like Rick did.

Christian sighed: "Fine. Where is that computer virus?"

"Don't worry. Michael takes care of it", Mr. Harrison took more vine from the glass. Michael Edison is complete computer nerd. He has destroyed governments' computers already and he's only 17-year-old.

"How?" Christian asked.

"Let's just say that Kai is going to give it to me when he has it", Michael smiled.

"Kai?! What did you do?!" Christian raised his voice.

"Nothing. Just told him that if he fails to get it his sister gets shot", Michael was still smiling.

"Why? Are you too scared to get it yourself?" Christian mocked.

"No, but I don't my face be seen in security cameras if you know what I mean", Michael said.

Christian growled loudly. He knew exactly what he means. If Kai is able to get the virus and bring it here, he might save Sara's life but rune his own.

"Why don't you just forget him and do your job. It's only thing you are good at", Klara said.

Christian shot his death glare at her making Klara shut her mouth.

"That glare is useful. That's why I want to keep you around Chris my boy" Mr. Harrison stood up and walked out.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai was standing behind the tree in shadows. He saw trucks drive in and out. That would be only way in but what about out. Kai gritted his teeth. He was desperate he was about make desperate actions but tried to control himself. If he was going to do it, it had to be now or never.

* * *

 _I didn't pay attention when I wrote this. It's longest chapter I have wrote this far. I hope you anjoy and if you want I can try make longer chapters. You can tell me in reviews if you want longer ones. Remember to follow and review :D_


	4. Kai's job, Phone Call and Shock

_Here is next chapter: Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Chapter 4: Kai's job, Phone Call and Shock

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai watched trucks for a while. He noticed some of them stopped couple of meters to wait their turn. He sneaked behind the trees closer. Right now there was one none moving truck but there were guards as well. Kai was going to hiss but then guards left farther way from the truck. Kai snuck over the road to the truck.

"Did you see something?" one of the guards asked.

"Nothing, You are seeing things", second one replied.

"Yeah, so it looks like", first one said back. Kai sighed quietly and slowly began to open the back of the truck. 'Damn it', Kai thought as he cut his finger. Blood was coming from his index finger but he didn't have time to pay attention to it. Finally back door opened and Kai stepped inside fast closing the door as well. It was pitch black but he only needed to listen what happened outside. After a while guards came back and started the engine.

"Permits".

"Here".

"Go".

Apparently factory's gate guard let the truck inside which only made Kai more uneasy. He backed away behind the big boxes. Truck drive five more minutes before stopping again. Kai heard clicking voices behind the door and backed even more. Two doors opened and there were three men out. One of them stepped inside walking right beside the box where Kai was hiding.

"Which of them we take first?" man asked.

"Smaller ones. We need little help with big ones", was the answer. They took couple boxes and left which was mark for Kai. He snuck closer the door and peeked out. There were only few guards but if Kai wasn't careful it would be bad. Kai took a deep breath and jumped out. Gate guard was nowhere in sight but there was two guards at the door. Kai was almost in but one other question appeared. Where was the box exactly? The Factory was huge. While thinking that he had made it next to the door but how to get rid of these guys. Kai picked up two small rocks and threw them far away hitting something noisy.

"What was that?" first guard said placing his hand against the gun. Both of them walked slowly to source of sound. Kai moved quickly to the door stepping inside. Kai saw a huge lobby and the clerk at the table which caused Kai to hide around the corner.

'What do I do now?' Kai though cursing. He backed away before he hit something. Turning around Kai saw a door which read storage. He opened the door seeing clothes. Kai picked them up putting them on. Kai covered his face and hair. Right now there weren't any cameras but he was till sure there is later. Kai stepped back to lobby walking this time more naturally. Still he kept close eye on the clerk while walking past him. Just before he was out of the lobby the clerk saw someone go through the door. He picked the phone dialing some numbers.

"Hey, someone walked to Area 1 first without checking in first. I didn't see who put it looked like he wore black jacket and hood", the clerk spoke.

"Okay, I'm going to check it out. When I find him I'll bring him to questioning", guard replied hanging up.

* * *

-With Kai-

Black jacket was big enough Kai to cover his face. He was walking faster every second while gazing around. Are 2, Area 3 and the list gone on. Kai looked at the paper and there read Are 10. He began to run fast and bending over. It hurt his back after a while but Kai didn't care. After he had run couple meters he saw the door where read Area 10. Kai didn't wait and opened the door walking inside. It was pitch black again but this time Kai took his phone and turned on the light option. That's when he saw black box. Kai run to grab it. Picking it up he accidently opened it up and saw small chip. Kai closed it again and placed it in the pocket. But then alarm went off and entire room was red. Kai growled and opened the door.

* * *

-At the security room-

"What happened?!", chief yelled.

"There is a burglar in Area 10 sir", officer answered.

"WHAT? DON'T LET HIM LEAVE THIS BUILDING! WE HAVE TO CAPTURE HIM BEFORE HE ESCAPED!" chief yelled in top of his lungs causing every officer awake. Couple officers took guns and ran towards the burglar.

'That computer virus is dangerous. If criminals get their hands on it everything is over' chief thought as he looked at the monitors.

"Can you show me the burglar?" chief asked.

"Yes sir. Cameras are picking the guy up. It looks like he's running in the hallway", officer showed him moving picture from running through the hall.

"Wait a fucking minute", chief said quietly: "Doesn't he look like a… kid?" he continued.

"You are right. He's looks like ordinary teenager, maybe just 15 or 16 year old. What do we do?" he asked.

Chief picked up radio from his waist: "Listen up. Burglar looks like a teenager. Don't shoot but capture him and bring him to interrogation room". Officers replied yes counting their pursuit. Chief and officer watched as officers run to Area 10 as burglar made many turns to get out. How he was able to get in? Many things ran in chief's mind. He had own children but they were just around 7-year-old both of them. What happened to this teenager to be criminal? Chief picked his own gun and joined the pursuit.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai was breathing heavily. He tried to ignore the alarm voice but it was no use. Then Kai stopped suddenly when he saw officers in front of him. They pulled guns aiming at him.

"Don't move and put your hands behind you head and go to your knees!" they yelled. Kai grunted. He wasn't going to get caught. Otherwise Sara would die. Officers had come too close which made Kai back away. Just when he was about to run he felt gun behind his neck.

"You heard them. Go to your knees slowly", voice told him. Kai closed his cursing. He clenched his fist bringing them up and squatting down. When he was on his knees man behind grabbed his hands and handcuffed them behind his back. Other officers were in front of them.

"Chief", one of them called. Chief pulled Kai up and had hard grip on his shoulders.

"Let's go", he pushed Kai forward. Only thing what was on Kai's mind was escape, somehow. After they had arrived to door chief turned to his men.

"Call the police apartment. They need to pick him up". Kai knew he meant him. Men nodded and left as Kai was pushed inside. Chief pushed him to chair to sit. Kai didn't move and kept his head down. Chief placed chair in front of him and sat down.

"Okay, first thing first. I need to know your name", he said but Kai didn't budge.

"I'm sure you know what this means when police arrives and it's clear you are still under-age but still stealing that box is international crime which mean heavy charges. Even when you are under-age in this case it won't help you. The lowest time in prison could be fifty years even for you. You can count yourself how old you are when you get out", chief spoke. He was clearly trying to make Kai feel desperate to tell him everything. Kai had listened carefully and hit him. He knew consequences were bad but he didn't thought about it enough.

"I know you heard me and I promise you that I try to make charge small but I can't do that if you won't speak. Tell me at least why you tried to steal this", chief showed Kai the small box. It made Kai pull his head up. When chief took the box from his pocket. Chief noticed the head moving.

"Why did you steal this? Let me help", chief asked. Kai thought really hard. He didn't want to say anything but technically guy didn't tell him not to say anything if he's caught but it was still too risky.

"He told me to", Kai said quietly. Chief's eyes widened.

"Who told you?" chief tried to ask easily. He was hoping that boy didn't stop there. Kai continued to stare at the chief.

"Who are you working for?" chief hit the nerve but Kai didn't let it show.

"No one". That made chief confused.

"Someone told you to steal it but you are not working for him. I promise I will help you but you need to tell me everything you know".

"No one can help me now. Everything is lost". Fear appeared in Chief's eyes but he tried not to show it.

"What are you saying?" chief asked but before he received answer someone knocked on the door.

"Sorry to bother you sir but polices are here", officer said. Chief grunted. This also could mean that boy won't speak again. He sighed and stood up leaving the room. Kai twisted his hands. He stood up and squatted down. After sitting down to ground he pushed his hands behind his legs and in front of him. Now he had to get these handcuffs off. But then he realized chief had taken the box with him. Kai straightened his hand and pulled the cuff really hard. Kai groaned when he got his hand free. After doing same thing to his right hand he walked to door. Apparently chief didn't want to hurt him when cuffs were little bit loose. Kai opened the door and saw guards with the police. Chief was also with them. Kai breathed again and snuck to towards them.

* * *

-With the chief-

"What he has told you?" police asked.

"Only couple things. Someone told him to steal this but he isn't working to him and also no one can help him and everything is lost", chief asked.

"Simply, he told nothing. Let's take him to police station", police said. But then they were pushed and everyone fell down. Chief felt a hand in his pocket grabbing the box and running away. He saw that kid had managed to get free from the cuffs. He stood up and run to him followed by police.

#I would like to tell you this that shooting him wrong thing to do. Especially when you need information", chief almost shouted. Polices frowned but kept running beside him. They needed the kid. If there is master mind behind the brat they have to know who. Boy turned right and speeded up his running. He was in very good shape. Suddenly they were at front door. Chief stepped out but didn't see kid anywhere.

"Shit! Go find that brat! He can't get away!" police yelled and run again. Chief didn't move. This was really bad since he had to tell commission about this.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai had managed to run to the woods. He was still near enough to here police yelling. He checked the chip was in the box and walked quickly away throwing the jacket off. Now he had to call the number in the paper. When he was far enough he took his phone and dialed the number. Kai waited the answer while walking. He couldn't stop. It wouldn't take long before police were after him again. Then someone picked up.

"Hello". It was the same voice who had given Kai the paper.

"I have it", Kai said fast. He needed to get Sara free.

"Oh, it's you. Good job. It wasn't that difficult", guy spoke.

"I don't care. Release Sara, now", Kai said still walking to somewhere.

"It's not that easy. I need a proof you have it. Let's meet up in ten minutes at the park", guy hang up before Kai could answer. But Kai started to run to park. He can't be late.

* * *

-After nine minutes-

Kai had run all the way from factory to park. He was still steadying his breath when he saw the guy walking to him.

"Show it to me", guy ordered. Kai didn't hesitate and showed the box.

"You told me not to worry about the contents but I had to check in that it was there. There was small problem", Kai spoke angrily.

"It doesn't matter. Give it to me so we are done with this", guy smirked.

"You can forget it until I see Sara", Kai pulled hand back keeping the box in his palm.

"You don't decide anything", guy suddenly punched Kai at diaphragm causing Kai's vision blur. He dropped the box and fell down unconscious. Guy smirked and took the box opening it. There it was, computer chip.

'So what do I do with you?' guy thought. He could call the police and tell them the culprit but it wouldn't be so fun. That made him smile even more. Guy picked his phone and dialed emergency number.

"Yes, hello. I saw someone break in Japan's international factory and saw polices arrive there. I don't where the culprit went but I recognized him. His name is Kai Hiwatari and he's captain of beyblade team called Bladebreakers. Yes, I will be careful", he shut the phone and grabbed Kai. He pushed him behind the pushes and left.

'I hope you have one', guy said before dialing another number.

"It's me, Michael. I have it. We can start phase two when I'm there and installed it. NO, Kai is going to be little busy for a while", Michael said and walked off.

* * *

-At the factory-

Police chief was really angry: "That stupid brat has to be caught whoever he is".

"Mathewson sir!" someone yelled. Police chief turned around.

"Did you find something?" he asked.

"Kind of. Police station called and told that someone saw burglar and recognized him!", officer told. Factory's own chief started to listen to them carefully.

"Well, who is it?" Mathewson asked raging.

"They said that his name is Kai Hiwatari, captain of the Bladebreakers".

"That famous beyblade team. It looks that they have a big problem", Mathewson said walking to the door: "Make arrest warrant", he yelled before sitting on the car and driving off.

"Hey, Dylan. What are you doing here? You have job to do", guard asked for the chief.

"Nothing. We have to leave this matter to Robert Mathewson. Let's go", Dylan said walking inside: "And don't call me by my first name".

"Sorry and yes Sir Dylan Jones", guard smiled. Dylan smiled back.

* * *

-At the dojo-

"GUYS! COME LOOK AT THIS!" Max yelled very loudly.

"What is it Max?" Ray asked when he saw television. Others gasped as well.

"Today an hour after midnight we have received information that Japan's international factory has been robbed but shocking thing is that the one who is suspected for doing it. Police informed that they have made arrest warrant from Kai Hiwatari, captain of Bladebreakers. Polices is asking people to keep eyes open and call this number if you have any information about his location", reporter read.

Tyson couldn't believe it. What had Kai done? And why? No one could say anything. Everyone was so shocked that they couldn't stand up.

* * *

-With Christian-

Christian watched the news with Mr. Harrison and others.

"This is one of the reasons I keep Michael around. He is clever enough to make everything interesting. Don't you agree Chris?" Mr. Harrison gazed at Christian.

"I would appreciate if you would call me by my full name", Christian said quietly. He hated his pet name.

"I guess you deserve that. Ready to take action?" Mr. Harrison asked. Christian only nodded and that made Mr. Harrison smile more. Boss stood up and called everyone.

"Be ready to stage two when Michael arrives", he said making everyone clap. Christian sighed and turned his gaze towards the television. He stared Kai's picture in it.

'Kai…" he thought back in his mind.

* * *

 _Don't forget to tell me what do you think, review or follow. It helps :)_


End file.
